


摇滚藏獒肉番

by Danmosuifeng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danmosuifeng/pseuds/Danmosuifeng





	摇滚藏獒肉番

郭德纲回到房间不住地瞎想，直到半夜才睡下，就在似睡非睡的时候，觉得床边坐着一人，凭着自身那点警觉性，抬手冲那人挥了过去。谁料手腕子一把被人叼住，拿手铐就给铐上了。刚想喊，就见那人身翻身骑到自己身上，趴在自己耳边。“德纲，你准备把林林喊来吗？”于谦！郭德纲眨了眨眼，才看清趴在自己身上那人，正是于谦。这一愣神的功夫，就被于谦拿住了另一只手，也被铐上，按到了头顶。

郭德纲看着低头解自己睡衣纽扣的于谦，恨得咬牙切齿，“于谦！你要干什么？”于谦停下手里的动作，在郭德纲嘴上嘬了一口。“干你！”察觉到郭德纲的挣扎，于谦拿过一旁的丝带，在被铐着的手上缠了几道，绑在了床头。双腿夹住郭德纲乱动的腰，附身吻上了身下人的唇。

“唔…”双手被绑，腰被夹着使不上劲，腿乱踢也踢不着人，嘴又被于谦堵上，整个人又气又急，挣扎的更使劲了。

于谦用舌尖撬开郭德纲的牙关，伸着舌头在口腔里肆意扫荡，汲取津液，又用舌头去勾郭德纲的香舌。手上也不闲着，轻轻地拧捏着胸前的两颗红缨。放开郭德纲的唇瓣，于谦欣赏着自己身下的小人。别看脸上有点黑，身上倒是挺白，皮肤也很细腻，伸手又在身上摸了一把。因为挣扎，倒是急的满脸通红，被搓弄过得乳尖殷红挺立，引得于谦又扒上去啃咬一番。

郭德纲心里恨得不行，好容易能喘气了，见于谦又啃上了自己的乳尖，张嘴就骂。“于谦！你要疯啊！快松开我！嘶…撒嘴！”

于谦见他骂，也不回嘴，咬了咬郭德纲的喉结，左手顺着腰就进了郭德纲的睡裤里，隔着内裤揉搓着那团。郭德纲臊的都不行了，心里也很乱，不知道于谦今天是怎么了。“别…嗯…”于谦附在郭德纲的耳边，伸舌头舔了舔红的能滴血的耳垂。“德纲，这么多年，你就不想？哥哥今天满足你。”说着把郭德纲的睡裤连同内裤一并扯下，仔细端详黑丛林中的性器。

郭德纲裤子被褪下来，抬腿就要踹于谦，却被于谦按住，顺着小腿一路就摸到大腿根，最后一把攥住半挺的性器，轻轻地上下抚弄，还不忘揉搓下面两个囊袋。

“于谦…你个混蛋！”

见郭德纲还嘴硬，于谦坏心眼的捏了捏囊袋，疼的郭德纲一激灵。“嘶…疼…”看着已经完全勃起的性器，于谦咽了咽口水，把自己身上的衣物脱干净。一手拿过旁边的润滑剂，另一只手，抬起了郭德纲的一条腿，露出了双丘中的后穴。取了些润滑剂，在后穴周围打转，一使劲，就把指尖探进了后穴。

“啊…嗯…”身体里乍一进异物，郭德纲登时就呻吟出声，察觉之后又咬紧牙关，周身都绷紧了。于谦吻了吻郭德纲头顶的桃心儿。“宝贝儿，放轻松，要不再伤着你。”

郭德纲再也绷不住了，眼睛里都是惊恐。“哥，有话咱好好说，你放开我。”

“德纲，终于又叫我哥了。前两天不还叫我于先生吗？”于谦嗤笑一声，手中的动作没停，继续对后穴润滑，扩张。

“哥，嗯…您别这样，咱…咱好好说不行吗？”

于谦停下手中的动作，看着郭德纲快哭了的样子。“好好说？晚了！”说完吻上那张嘴，手里的工作也不停。直到后穴能容纳三根手指，才把手指抽出来。于谦看看手上的润滑剂混合着肠液，把手伸到郭德纲眼前。“瞧瞧，你后边的小嘴都流水了。”说着就把手上的液体抹到郭德纲的脸上，郭德纲臊的话都说不出来了。于谦撕开一个避孕套给自己带上，把狰狞的性器抵在穴口处。“宝贝儿，哥哥进去了啊。”一使劲硕大的龟头就挤进了狭小的后穴。

郭德纲只觉得后穴一阵撕裂般的疼痛，眼泪就下来了。半是疼的，半是委屈。自己这几天还琢磨着是不是对于谦太过分了，要不要原谅他，没想到今天于谦就干出了这样的事情，他到底把自己当成什么了。

一见郭德纲哭了，于谦慌了，顾不得自己的下体涨得发疼，赶忙退了出来。“疼了吗，德纲？别哭了，哥心疼。”拿钥匙把手铐解开，握着郭德纲的手腕揉了揉。“勒疼了吧？别哭了，啊。”

于谦一安慰，郭德纲更委屈了，眼泪掉的更快了。“于谦，你要是不想好就滚，没这么作践人的！快滚！”

瞧着郭德纲委屈的样子，于谦只觉得心都要碎了，也知道这会儿要是走了，身下这人能恨死自己。“德纲，别哭，哥错了，我不该这样，你要是委屈了就打我吧，别哭了。”抬手为郭德纲擦擦眼泪，准备趁此机会表明心意。“我实在是怕了，也实在是没招儿了，才猪油蒙了心，干了这么件事儿。我实在是离不了你，你这几天不理我，我就觉得像是自己的心被剜了出去。”

郭德纲别过脸，躲开于谦的手。“谁知道你是不是真心实意。十几年了，你也没来找过我，现在又和人串通起来骗我……”说着这话，眼泪又要出来。

于谦一看赶紧安慰。“都是我不好！我以为你不愿意见我，我以为你怨我，我不敢来！现在我后悔了，我想明白了，我离不开你！郭德纲，我于谦这辈子就认定你了！至于骗你，我是真的以为你怨我毁了你的手，就想赔你只手。我怕你觉得自己右手使不上劲会让我嫌弃你，那我就干脆还不如你，告诉你这只手废了，以后只有你嫌弃我的份儿。”

郭德纲听着于谦的话，半天问了个问题。“你当初还真打算装一辈子啊？”

于谦虔诚的看着他。“如果能用一只手换一个拥有你的后半辈子，我觉得这买卖很划算。“”

“哥……”

于谦吻了吻桃心儿，给郭德纲擦了擦眼泪。“德纲……”

正在两人含情脉脉的对视时，郭德纲的后穴升起一阵灼热感，像是很多小虫在啃咬肠壁。一阵阵的麻痒顺着尾椎骨直往上冲。原本因为疼痛有些萎靡的性器，慢慢挺立起来。脸上也泛起了潮红。“嗯……”一阵呻吟从口中传了出来。“怎…怎么…回事儿？”

于谦一看这情况，急忙拿过润滑剂，在瓶底处有一行小字：本品含有少量催情成分……再看看难受的已经开始蹭床单的郭德纲，心说这哪是少量催情成分啊！抬手给了自己一下。“德纲……都是我没看好，这……带着催情……”看着身下的人不住地扭动，于谦话都说不利索了。“别…别难受，哥给你纾解纾解。”说这话低头含住郭德纲的肉柱，舌头轻轻地舔弄柱体，一手轻柔的揉搓囊袋。

郭德纲本不是重欲的人，这么些年来欲望来了，也只是自己手渎，今天被于谦服侍，只觉得身陷云端，眯着眼舒服的直哼哼。自己的肉棒被舔弄吮吸，情欲直冲天灵盖，郭德纲抬着腰往上送，双手四处抓挠，攀上了于谦的脑袋，双手插进于谦的头发里。“哥…嗯…好舒服…”眼瞧着就要达到欲望的顶端，郭德纲的喘息声也越来越大，于谦却吐出了嘴里的肉棒，手上的动作也停了。郭德纲不满的撅噘嘴。“哥~”睁开满是情欲的双眼，迷离的看向于谦。

于谦吻了吻郭德纲的嘴角，“别着急。”伸手拿过之前用过的丝带，把郭德纲的男根连同囊袋从根部绑了起来，在上边系了个蝴蝶结，还伸手弹了弹。郭德纲一看，委屈极了，挣扎着就要起身自己解开。于谦顺势在郭德纲的腰下垫了个枕头，又把人按下了。抬起郭德纲的一条腿，架在肩膀上，看着一开一合的小穴，于谦硬生生的忍着欲望，拿自己的肉棒在穴口打转，就是不进去。

郭德纲的腰肢不住扭动，后穴的瘙痒和空虚越发的难受了。“痒…哥…”

于谦在郭德纲的耳边吹了口气，热气呼过来，惹得郭德纲一阵颤栗。“德纲，想不想哥哥给你止痒啊？想就喊出来。”

“想…想要…”

“想要什么呀？”

“要…要哥的…大肉棒…哥…”

于谦听着郭德纲的娇喘，再也忍不住了，一使劲就进了大半。小穴毕竟多年未曾开拓过，等着郭德纲适应了，才一点一点的往里挤，直到一插到底，两人都发出一声满足的叹息声。

“宝贝儿，你可真紧。”火热的欲望被紧致的肠壁包裹，箍的自己发疼，却又不敢乱动，生怕伤着身下的爱人。

“啊…好胀…”后穴的褶皱被全部撑开，火热的肉棒直插在小穴深处，瘙痒感就去了一些。“哥…来吧…”

郭德纲这一声好似打开了开关，于谦也不废话，慢慢的操弄起来。

“啊…哥…好棒…”郭德纲双腿盘在了于谦的腰上，抬手就勾住了于谦的脖子往下拉，把头埋在于谦的脖颈处。于谦整个人跪趴在郭德纲身上，一手扶住郭德纲的腰，一首搂住肩，腰上一使劲就把郭德纲抱了起来，郭德纲整个人就坐到了于谦身上，因着重力，肉棒就进了更深的地方。“好…好深…嗯…”

于谦抱着心头好的屁股，一下重过一下的撞击，直捣花心。郭德纲整个人盘在于谦身上，不住地喘息呻吟。忽然后穴里的肉棒，擦到了肠壁的凸点，引得郭德纲一阵颤栗，原本窝在于谦肩窝处的脑袋猛然上扬，一声压制不住的媚叫就冲出喉咙。“啊~嗯…”

于谦一看就知道找对地方了，对准这一点大力的捣弄研磨，越来越重，越来越快，郭德纲媚的叫也一声大过一声。“哥…慢…慢点…要…啊…要坏了…慢点…嗯…”这一声声的媚叫引得于谦的欲火更旺了。拍了拍郭德纲的臀肉。“你个小磨人精，看哥哥怎么收拾你！”伸手解开绑着郭德纲分身的丝带，随着节奏的上下撸动。郭德纲只觉得眼前白光一闪，精液喷薄而出，射到了于谦的小腹上，后穴猛地收缩，绞的于谦也交代到里边。

于谦把瘫软的郭德纲放回床上，看着媚眼如丝，娇喘不断的郭德纲，觉得刚刚泄过的欲望，又有抬头的趋势，想想也是，吃素多少年了，乍一开荤，可不就收不住了！扯下灌满了精液的套套，用一边的衣服擦了擦，拿过一个新的又戴上。低头看看被干的媚肉翻出的小穴，一个没忍住，挺身又进去了。

还没缓过劲的郭德纲就被于谦再次贯穿，打桩机似的撞过来。“啊…轻点…嗯…不…不要了…”

于谦狠狠的顶弄，趴在郭德纲的耳边。“宝贝儿，喜不喜欢哥哥干你，说喜欢，就放过你。”

“嗯…喜…啊…喜欢…”

于谦听了，一使劲把郭德纲掉了个个，跪趴在枕头上，更加卖力的操干起来。“既然喜欢，那就再来一次！”

郭德纲都快哭了。“你…嗯…你骗人…”

不知道这一晚上于谦到底发泄了多少回，只知道最后结束的时候，郭德纲连动动手指头的力气都没有了。于谦拥着郭德纲刚想睡觉，就见爱人嘴里吐出洗澡两个字，自己一个人邋遢惯了，忘了怀里这人最爱干净，赶紧抱着人进了卧室里的卫生间。郭德纲想着幸亏卧室里有这么一卫生间，要是这样穿过客厅去外边的卫生间，儿子在隔壁睡觉，自己都能臊死，也幸亏家里的隔音不错。

洗澡的过程中自然免不了被吃豆腐，郭德纲都恨不得踹死眼前这个人，可实在是没劲了。好容易洗刷干净，于谦刚准备把人从浴缸里抱出来，就见郭德纲又说话了。“把床单换了，在衣柜里。”于谦一听麻溜的换了那条被折腾的不像样的床单，抱着已经昏昏沉沉的郭德纲上床睡觉。


End file.
